Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Terrible Fate
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Minty discovers a new game that sprung up in the arcade overnight and goes to investigate. Unfortunately, BEN Drowned inhabits it, so the rest of Sugar Rush has to go save her. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: My Best Friend Junior.
1. A New Game

**Chapter 1: A New Game**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 19th 2110"_

A day after Junior had been reunited with Joe and Selena, Minty was in GCS, heading for Sugar Rush after having done a sparring match against the characters in Mortal Kombat. As she left the game, she heard some of the game characters discussing the arrival of a new game. That caught her interest. Litwak had not said anything about a new game being installed, and the game characters said something about the game having mysteriously shown up overnight. She looked over at the entrance to Sugar Rush and thought for a moment, before walking away from it.

 _"I'll check out that new game. Something doesn't seem right."_ Minty thought.

* * *

After tracking down the game, Minty learned from the title board at the top of the entrance to the new game that it was called "Majora's Mask". She remembered it was a Zelda game and entered the port. As she entered the game, she calmed down and smiled. It was one of the older Zelda games, so everything appeared more cartoonish. That included the protagonist, who spotted Minty from a distance. The Apple Toffee themed girl had to squint to see him, since the sun was so bright. And when her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was standing in paradise. There was nothing but sunny skies and green grass as far as she could see. Link ran towards her, with one arm on his hat and the other on his weapon.

"Do you want to come with me to meet my best friend?" Link asked.

He didn't bother with introductions, since they weren't really needed.

"I'd love to." Minty replied.

She was thinking that his friend was Epona the horse or one of the other game characters. Link offered her his hand, which she held onto, and in a flash, the scene around them changed and they appeared in a bigger part of the game. The grass was still the same, but there were also mountains and buildings. Link walked into the fields, with Minty still holding his small hand. They came across three figures, two of which were familiar. One was Epona, Link's beautiful mare. The other was the Happy Mask Salesman, who, although he was good, watched Link with more intensity then he should have. But standing next to them was a new figure. Link released his hand from Minty.

"This is my best friend, BEN. We do everything together, but he's been getting lonely as of recently." Link introduced.

BEN was a boy with a striking resemblance to Link. His color scheme was a little brighter and his hair was a paler blonde, but aside from that, they could have been twin brothers. He was smiling, but it was a very peculiar smirk. He wasn't gloating or celebrating. Instead, it was almost a contemplative look and was a little disturbing, but not as how intense Happy Mask Salesperson was being.

"Will you be my new best friend and stay with me forever?" BEN asked, while continuing to smile.

Minty managed to grin.

"I'd love to be your friend. But I have to get back to my own game now. The characters there will wonder where I am. But you should come back with me some other time! There are others like me for you to play with." Minty replied.

"But it's so scary out there." BEN said.

Minty became weary of his expression. He was starting to creep her out.

"I can bring them over here. And we can all play tomorrow, okay?" Minty asked.

BEN teleported from standing in front of her to being behind her, stopping her from backing away.

"Don't do that!" Minty ordered, startled.

Last time she checked, none of the Zelda characters could teleport in the way he could. He would dissolve into a cloud of green sparkles and reappear elsewhere.

"But what if none of them come?" BEN asked.

"I will come." Minty replied, her voice raised.

BEN paused, his eyes looking into the distance. Minty took that as a sign the conversation was over and started to walk away, only for him to block her with yet another teleportation spell.

"I can trust you to come back tomorrow, but how will I know that you'll keep coming back?" BEN asked.

"You'll just have to trust me. But I have to go now." Minty replied, irritated.

She stepped around him before sprinting in what she thought was the direction of GCS. She was usually an honest person, but she wasn't planning on coming back to see BEN. However, the boy could see right through her.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" BEN asked.

Minty paled, stopped running, and turned around. The Song of Healing was playing on the soundtrack, but it was distorted and backwards. As the music grew louder, Link burst into flames, screaming and collapsing near the Happy Mask Salesman. Minty's eyes widened, and she cursed for not putting two and two together sooner.

She was trapped in the haunted version of Majora's Mask with the ghost of a little boy that had drowned. And with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe not in the game with her, she was powerless to do anything, with not even her strength able to save her.


	2. Retry

**Chapter 2: Retry**

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope had heard about the game having mysteriously appeared in the arcade, and learned that Minty had went in and never came out. Realizing it had to be some sort of Trojan game, she had Sour Bill summon the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe to the castle throne room.

"Okay, now that everyone is present, let's review the facts. Minty is in potential danger in a new game. It's up to us to find her and bring her back home before the arcade reopens." Vanellope announced once everyone was present.

"We could be jumping to conclusions. She could just be running late. Maybe the guys in the other game are a lot of fun to hang out with, and she doesn't want to leave them to be with us yet." Jubileena suggested.

"But Minty's never late for something as important as our game." Sticky said.

"All in favor of the rescue mission, please stand up." Vanellope ordered.

Everyone got to their feet.

"Wait, maybe some of us should stay behind." Candlehead suggested.

"Are you scared?" Crepe asked teasingly.

"I'm not! But I think that it would be a good idea if we have some people stay here in case Minty comes back. Also, maybe we should have some... extra security here." Candlehead replied.

Taffyta smiled.

"I'll volunteer for that." Taffyta said.

Crumbelina, Candace, and Crepe also volunteered to stay behind with her. Vanellope nodded and glitched to the exit of the throne room.

"Alright then. Let's do this. We've got a friend to save!" Vanellope said.

Her friends cheered.

* * *

BEN took Minty to what should have been a boss stage of Majora's Mask. He sat on the sidelines with her and made her watch Link burn to death repeatedly. After what felt like hours of it, she cracked.

"What is wrong with you? I was going to help you! Let me go!" Minty asked angrily.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to not have any friends to play with, to have a father despise you so much that he is driven to murder you, or to spend hundreds of days in an ancient video game watching everyone else get played with!" BEN replied angrily.

His smile flickered, but did not vanish.

"I wanted to save you! Please, you have to believe me! I was going to help you!" Minty said.

"Your a liar!" BEN snapped.

He grabbed his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth, trying to ignore everything she was saying. When he finished his little tantrum, he turned back to her.

"This is your last chance. Time to go back to where it all began!" BEN sneered.

He chuckled with his mouth closed, and Minty shuddered, hoping that help would come for her soon. BEN sensed her distress.

"Are you ready?" BEN asked.

The scene around them changed, and they were back in the fields. The only difference was that there was an enormous tree in the distance. Minty walked towards it, knowing that BEN would not follow her, and would just use his weird skills to get there before she would.

"What do I do now? Are you going to kill me too?" Minty asked when BEN reappeared beside her.

BEN let out the same eerie chuckle.

"No. Now, we wait for them to come. You said that there would be more friends for me to play with." BEN replied.


	3. Hope

**Chapter 3: Hope**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Toxika, and Damon left Sugar Rush and entered Game Central Station.

"Alright, let's go see what the new game is." Gloyd said.

Candlehead pointed at the port to Majora's Mask.

"Hey, that wasn't there before. That must be it, right?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope studied the game for a moment.

"You might be right. The new game is most likely that weirdo mask one. But I think that we should split up and scope out other parts of the station as well. We'll go in groups and meet back up in an hour." Vanellope replied.

The rest of the group nodded and dashed off in different directions.

* * *

After an hour passed, everyone regrouped. Vanellope, Adorabeezle, and Torvald were the last to join them, and they were not smiling.

"It was terrible! I don't ever want to go back there again!" Torvald cried.

"But we have to! Minty is still in there! He said so himself! And I do have a plan." Adorabeezle said.

"Let's hear it." Vanellope said.

However, Adorabeezle was silent.

"Come on, tell us about it!" Vanellope ordered.

Adorabeezle frowned, considering whether or not using the others in her plan was a good thing.

"Can you at least tell us who you saw in there? Who told you that Mintz was inside?" Sticky asked.

"He said his name was BEN. And if you want to hear my plan, your going to have to listen to me. I'm going to need to go see Surge first, and then we'll going back for Minty. If Surge can help us, then my plan will work. At least, I hope it will." Adorabeezle replied.

Citrusella nodded.

"Well, if that's our only hope on getting Minty back, then let's do it!" Citrusella said.

* * *

BEN had placed Lulu in the Happy Mask shop with the owner, but had not locked the door. In fact, he had left it wide open. She would move an inch or so, and Happy Mask Salesman would tilt to follow her movements. She hated this vile version of the man with every part of her being. He was just too creepy for her to handle.

 _"I've got to get out of here!"_ Minty thought. She then raised her voice and asked "I'm going to leave now. You wouldn't want to hurt BEN's friend, would you?".

With that, she stood and walked towards the door, ready to walk out and then break into a sprint. She had heard Adorabeezle's voice only a few minutes earlier. It had sounded faint, like it was coming from a different level of the game, but it was still there and it gave her hope. But when she placed one foot in the open world, a gust of wind knocked her back. BEN must have sensed her movements and was furious about what she was trying to do. The door slammed shut on it's own, and the Happy Mask Salesan leaned over the Apple Toffee themed girl and said a single sentence. She would never be sure if he was trying to warn her, threaten her, or scare her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Happy Mask Salesman said.


	4. Surge Protector

**Chapter 4: Surge Protector**

"What do you three want?" Surge Protector asked.

Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Torvald were in Surge Protector's office. Adorabeezle wanted to ask the arcade protector if there was a code room in Majora's Mask.

"It's just a tiny favor. You have access to all the games in the arcade, right?" Adorabeezle asked.

Surge Protector nodded.

"Just hack into Majora's Mask and tell me where the code room is, and then we'll be on our way." Adorabeezle said.

"My older sister is there. She's in danger." Torvald added.

"Can you please help us just one more time? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jubileena asked, batting her eyelashes.

Surge Protector groaned and vanished to look through the game. The three Sugar Rush characters chatted with each other while they waited for the results. Finally, Surge Protector rematerialized.

"Look in the Happy Mask Shop. If it isn't there, I don't know where." Surge Protector said.

The trio thanked him before they left and regrouped with the others.

"Alright, here's the plan." Adorabeezle said, getting everyone to huddle around her.

* * *

Minty was trembling and huddled against the wall, whispering to herself every so often.

"I'm okay. I'm going to be okay." Minty whispered.

The Happy Mask Salesman had been watching her in silence for awhile, but then began to hum. At first, Minty thought nothing of it. If he felt pity for her, he was trying to calm her. If he was gloating, he was singing in his own way. She didn't care either way. But then his voice changed. It got higher in pitch, and she recognized the song. The Lavender Town Theme from the Pokemon games was infamous for driving children to commit suicide, or so the legend went. And now he was humming it. Minty gritted her teeth and slapped her hands over her ears, but that only helped so much. She had not been convinced that all of the Lavender Town Legends were true, but she did not doubt that children would commit suicide after listening to this song for hours on end.

"Do you want for me to die?" Minty asked angrily.

Her tormentor just kept smiling and singing.


	5. The Rescue Mission

**Chapter 5: The Rescue Mission**

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Gloyd and Crumbelina will be on guard duty and try to keep anyone from entering the game while we're there. Rancis, Candlehead, and Citrusella are in charge of keeping BEN busy. The rest of us are going to have to create a distraction to lure the evil salesman out of his shop. Once the coast is clear, Vanellope and I will to find the Happy Mask Shop and find the codes. If everything works, we should be able to walk out the door. No problems at all." Adorabeezle explained.

"What good will those codes do for us or Minty?" Swizzle asked.

Adorabeezle flexed her fingers.

"I'm going to go inside them and see what BEN is made of. I'll exorcise him if I have to." Adorabeezle replied.

Nougetsia snorted.

"You can't 'exorcise' something that is made of data, sis." Nougetsia said.

"But there is a way to turn entity into data. They have a life of their own, and it's difficult to distinguish them from everyday computer or game files. I think that BEN may have possessed Majora's Mask when he died in the gamer's world. And if that's the case, every moment we spend talking gives him more strength." Adorabeezle explained.

"Then we're wasting time. Let's go!" Vanellope said.

* * *

The grassy plains were beautiful, even though the graphics were a little out of date.

"Here, BEN! Come here, BEN! We just want to play with you!" Candlehead called out.

Her feet were getting tired from all of the walking, and it seemed to her that they were walking in one giant circle, but she couldn't tell because everything looked identical.

"We're looking for a little kid, not a dog. How do you get a kid to stop hiding?" Rancis, who was in his sugar mutant form, asked.

Citrusella smiled.

"Aren't you a little young to be calling somebody else 'a kid'?" Citrusella asked.

"I think it's safe to say that we're older then BEN is." Candlehead replied.

"Not to mention more mature." Rancis added.

"That's not very nice." a voice sneered.

The trio gasped when the boy they had been searching for appeared and stood right in front of them.

"I think I am very mature for someone my age. In fact, I think it's immature of you to say that someone isn't mature." BEN said.

"Are you calling me immature for calling you immature? Because I happen to think that's very immature. And it's making you a hypocrite." Candlehead said.

Citrusella's head hurt from the green haired girl's words.

* * *

Minty thought she was just about to go insane, but her tormentor was silenced when a rock struck him in the back of the head. It had been thrown at him, breaking the window of his shop in the process. He cried in alarm and pain as he fell to the ground, but then got back up, massaging where he had been struck. He gave Minty a warning glance before leaving the shop. He locked the door behind him, leaving her sealed inside. Candi laughed from outside.

"Look at him! He's so ugly! No wonder he's bad at what he does! The only things uglier then him are those stupid masks he makes!" Candi said tauntingly.

"Yeah, where did you get those? Was it the garbage can? Oh, wait! Your whole game is a piece of trash!" Jubileena said tauntingly, sticking out her tongue.

"Good one." Snowanna said, rewarding the redhead with a high-five.

Happy Mask Salesman shook with visible rage, but the group kept speaking.

"I would call him the Hunchback of Notre Dame, but I shouldn't. He's the game's Punchbag of Ultra Lame!" Sticky said tauntingly.

Happy Mask Salesman had it. He charged at the group, which scattered like birds. He was so busy with them that he didn't once look back at his beloved store, so he missed Vanellope and Adorabeezle sneaking inside.

"You came back for me." Minty said happily.

"Minty, have you seen anything like a code room in here?" Vanellope asked.

Minty shook her head, so Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and began to tear through everything she could get her hands on.

* * *

Rancis and Candlehead were engaging in a good round of "Good Cop, Bad Cop", while Citrusella watched on. Rancis was the bad cop, and he was attempting to break BEN by defeating him in the logic game. Candlehead was the good cop, and she kept trying to appeal to the innocence that she was sure existed within BEN. Both children were failing, and Citrusella was out of ideas. Her ears perked up when BEN suddenly spoke.

"There are more of you here. Oh, you've tricked me right and proper, haven't you? But the game is not over yet. I've only just begun to have my fun." BEN sneered, his smile never wavering.

He chuckled before vanishing in a cloud of green pixels.

* * *

"I thought you said that this would be a piece of cake!" Vanellope hissed.

Adorabeezle had managed to locate the codes behind a wall of masks, but was having difficulty in translating them.

"Well, I might have lied! These codes are nothing like the ones back in Sugar Rush or the other parts of the arcade! It may take me a while to figure them out." Adorabeezle snapped.

"Oh, gobstoppers." Vanellope muttered, her eyes widening.

"It's not so bad. I just have to separate the corrupted files from the regular data. After that, it should be easy." Adorabeezle said reassuringly.

"No, no, not you. HIM!" Vanellope said.

She pointed, and Minty screamed when BEN materialized inside of the shop, smiling at everyone present. Adorabeezle swore and began to dig into the data.

"You will pay for what you have done! I can never die! I am invincible! Six plus six equals twelve!" BEN sneered. He then blinked and asked "What the heck was that?".

Adorabeezle wiped a bead of sweat off her head, but BEN kept bothering them.

"Why are none of us aging?" BEN asked.

Adorabeezle laughed and stabbed some of the buttons with her fingers.

"Your right. Your not aging. So your still a little brat!" Adorabeezle hissed.

BEN opened his mouth to say something, but froze when a familiar song reached everyone's ears.

The Song of Healing.

"No! No, no, NO!" BEN cried.

He burst into flames, screaming as he burned to a crispy corpse in front of their faces. Once he fell silent, the world around them began to crumble. The colors darkened and the graphics grew glitchier. It was over. They had won. Vanellope smirked at Adorabeezle.

"Don't you just love it when things seem a little too easy?" Vanellope asked.


End file.
